cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil)
Toffee is the main antagonist of the first two seasons and the first five episodes of the third season in Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is a mysterious being and the arch-enemy of Queen Moon Butterfly. Toffee was Ludo's most recent minion who joins his army during Season One, but later overthrows him and becomes the leader of his castle and army. During the Season One finale, he manipulates Star to destroy the wand and seemingly perishes in the ensuing explosion. However, his consciousness was stored in one of the broken halves of the wand and during Season Two, manipulates Ludo through the wand and eventually possesses his body. Background Toffee is a Septarian who, according to the depiction of Queen Moon's tapestry, used to battle Queen Moon and lost his finger from the blast of her darkest spell in the past. It is also shown that he once had an army of monster of his own. He was a recent member of Ludo's army and an "evil efficiency expert" who appears to have ulterior motives. He becomes the leader of the army after usurping the position from Ludo in "Marco Grows a Beard". Personality Toffee is shown to be much more intelligent than any member of Ludo's army and even Ludo himself. He is great at plotting schemes and knows how to set them in motion effectively. He often appears quite calm and collected, a facade that rarely slips (such as when he insulted Buff Frog under his breath, or when he revealed his true motives to Star). He is also very courteous to Marco when he is holding him hostage, offering him food, and even unlocking his restraints at his request. Ultimately, Daron Nefcy herself conceded that he has benevolent intentions, but is going about them "the wrong way". Physical appearance Toffee is a blue-skinned reptilian creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit and red tie. One of his right-hand fingers has been cut off. Powers and abilities * Intellect: Toffee possesses a genius-level intellect and a cunning mind. He is skilled in various technologies and has a working knowledge of magic, particularly that of the Butterfly family. * Regeneration: Toffee is able to quickly regenerate lost body parts, such as his arm. However, he cannot regenerate his middle finger from the darkest spell cast by Queen Butterfly years ago. * Immortality: Toffee has not aged in the time between his battle with Queen Moon (as shown in "Into the Wand") and the present day. * Magic: In "Starcrushed", Toffee creates a new arm from Ludo's wand, granting him full access to its magic. With it, he can levitate himself, shoot concussive energy blasts from his hand, and create magical constructs such as shields, whips and swords. * Magic absorption: After the wand becomes a part of him, Toffee can absorb the powers of other magic users. The effect usually leaves the victim in a lifeless state with pitch-black eyes. He demonstrates this ability on Queen Butterfly, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus of the Magic High Commission. Role in the series Toffee first appears in "Fortune Cookies" where he gets himself hired as Ludo's "evil efficiency expert." Toffee creates a robotic spy device in that takes over Buff Frog's duties. He also orchestrates Buff Frog's dismissal from Ludo's services. In "Marco Grows a Beard", Toffee accompanies Ludo's army to Earth in order to claim Star Butterfly's wand. While navigating Marco Diaz's beard, he gives the unnamed giraffe monster a glass of water when he says that he is dehydrated. After Ludo's army is repelled by Star, Toffee convinces Ludo's army to renounce Ludo as their leader, leading to Ludo being kicked out and Toffee taking over his castle. In "Storm the Castle", Toffee has Marco kidnapped and placed in an impenetrable glass box. Though Toffee is a courteous host, Marco refuses his hospitality, even when Toffee offers him a sandwich. When Star, Ludo, and Buff Frog attack the castle, Toffee gets his arm blasted off before Star manages to destroy the case, only for it to rebuild itself. Before Star could try again, Toffee, as his arm grows back, tells her that the case is twice as strong now, and he causes the glass box to start crushing Marco. Star offers her wand to Toffee in exchange for Marco's freedom, but Toffee instead commands her to destroy the wand with the Whispering Spell her mother taught her as a child. After Star complies, she jumps into the glass box with Marco as the wand begins to self-destruct. Before the wand explodes and destroys Ludo's castle, Toffee grins as if expecting it. In "Ludo in the Wild", Ludo finds a dark magic wand made from the right half of Star's wand and Toffee's skeletal hand. Which he uses from that point on. The wand also speaks to him giving him advise. It is revealed in "Into the Wand" that Toffee was first defeated in battle by Queen Butterfly, who also severed his right middle finger. Star discovers Toffee's missing finger inside her magic wand, which was contaminating the spells she cast. With Glossaryck's help, Star removed it from her wand and tossed it away in her bedroom closet. In "The Hard Way", Ludo starts training with Glossaryck to become better at spell casting. After the first day, the voice in the wand tells him to read Queen Eclipsa's chapter about dark magic in the Magic Instruction Book. After forcing Glossaryck to open the forbidden chapter, Ludo is engulfed in a dark magic twister and then starts speaking with Toffee's voice: it's revealed that Toffee sealed his spirit into Ludo's half of Star's wand while he perished during the castle explosion and he was the one talking to him through the wand. The dark magic allows Toffee to take possession of Ludo's body. In "Starcrushed", the Magic High Commision assaults Ludo's hideout in search of Glossaryck and the nook of spells. As the rest of the commision members search the castle, Queen Moon stays to talk to Ludo and when the others return, they see her unconscious on the ground and witness Ludo merging his wand with his arm, forming a new larger arm with his middle finger missing. Toffee then assumes total control of Ludo's body and starts fighting the Comission, getting the upper hand by absorsing everyone's magic. As Moon regains her senses do to the sacrifice of Lekmet, Toffee greets her and begins to fight with her. Toffee's new powers prove too much for Moon, who retreats from castle through a portal. As she leaves with the unconscius bodies of her comrades, Toffee warns her that he is coming for Star to claim his finger. In "Moon the Undaunted", it is revealed that Toffee was a rogue monster general who killed Queen Butterfly's mother. In retaliation, Moon used the "darkest spell" taught to her by her ancestor Eclipsa, to blast off Toffee's middle finger, the spell preventing Toffee from regenerating it. Toffee's army were shocked at this development, fleeing their camp in fear, with Toffee following shortly after, calmly conceding defeat and beginning a lifelong grudge against Moon. In "Book Be Gone", it is revealed that Toffee instructed Glossaryck to stay hidden during the events of "Starcrushed" in order to initiate a scheme to absorb the powers of the Magic High Commission. After Ludo throws the Book of Spell into a fire, he re-possesses Ludo and says while he did not intend for Glossaryck to disappear, it still works to his advantage. In his titular episode, Toffee restores his entire body after draining almost all of the magic in the universe and gaining his finger back, but his plans are thwarted when Star gains a new wand and magical form. With a single blast, Star almost completely obliterates Toffee's body. Toffee taunts Star and the others as he crawls toward them, but is crushed by a pillar that Ludo pushes onto him, seemingly ending his threat for good. Trivia * At the end of "Fortune Cookies", Star's fortune says "A great evil has been unleashed." Toffee is heavily hinted to be this "great evil." ** In addition, Toffee says that Ludo wasn't the first monster to fall victim to Star's family magic, suggesting that he has history with them. This is confirmed in the episode "Into The Wand" where it is revealed that his finger was severed by Moon Butterfly's "darkest spell." When Star grabs Toffee's finger, images of her ancestor Eclipsa are shown along with images of Toffee hinting a relation between the two. * In the "Fortune Cookies" promotional image, Toffee is yellowish-brown, has no hair, and wears no shirt under his suit, which could be his initial design. * He has a habit of petting the fly monster. * Ludo's wand in Season Two, which is a skeletal arm with four fingers, has been confirmed by Adam McArthur to be Toffee's remains. * On Queen Moon's tapestry, Toffee lacks a tail. * The choice to name him Toffee could be due to "Toffee" sounding like a name that's the closest to TFOE (The Forces Of Evil). * According to Daron Nefcy herself Toffee is a "Magneto-type character", who "not wrong, but he’s going about things the wrong way, you know". Gallery Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney villain Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:2010s